An Analytical Chemistry Core is proposed which will provide analytical support to Superfund research projects that emphasize bioassays, combustion engineering, transport, and immunochemistry. The merging of components of the existing Laser/Optical Core with the Analytical Core will yield a single streamlined unit. Progress toward the state goals of the Superfund research program will require extensive chemical characterization of: (1) waste emissions, (2) environmental degradation processes, (3) biochemical and metabolic processes, (4) waste incineration and pyrolysis processes, and (5) chemical intermediates synthesized in the development of immunoassays. Such characterization can only be achieved through the development and integrated use of sophisticated information-rich separation and spectroscopic methods. This core will be equipped with an array of separation techniques including capillary GC, HPLC using standard analytical columns as well as microcolumns, and capillary electrophoresis. These separations will be coupled to a variety of general and specific detectors, and, where appropriate, to mass spectrometers for identification and analysis at low levels. Stable-isotope dilution GC/MS and LC/MS methods will be used for accurate detection of low levels of xenobiotic chemicals and their metabolites and degradation products, and these results will be used to validate new immunochemical methods of detection. In conjunction with other Superfund projects, immuno-affinity columns will be developed for the clean-up of biological samples. New laser-based spectroscopic techniques including ultraviolet resonance Raman spectroscopy, laser induced fluorescence, and laser desorption/photoionization mass spectrometry will be optimized and used to characterize waste incineration and pyrolysis products either in situ or post combustion. Analytical techniques including proton-induced x-ray emission (PIXE), scanning electron microscopy with x-ray microanalysis, HPLC, and capillary electrophoresis (CE) will be used to characterize metals in combustion aerosols. An educational and training component will be included within the Analytical Core, and will include: fundamental and operational training in chromatographic, mass spectrometric, and optical spectroscopic methods; consultation regarding experimental design and sampling methods; assistance with spectrum interpretation; and internships for students to learn about and apply analytical spectroscopic techniques in toxicology, environmental chemistry, and environmental engineering.